


Caught

by glittergal12345



Series: Avengers in High School! Oneshots and Stories! [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brian Banner's A+ Parenting, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Gen, Happy Ending, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Justice Is Served, Mostly Angst not really much humor honestly, Panic Attacks, Protect tony and bruce, Protective Avengers, Protective Steve Rogers, Teen Avengers, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but it's a happy ending, it's really more hurt/comfort actually, teen bruce, teen tony, this was supposed to be humor...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittergal12345/pseuds/glittergal12345
Summary: Tony and Bruce get into a little dilemma... which gets the rest of the group (Steve, Nat, Clint, Bucky, Thor, etc.) involved. Which gets principal Fury involved... Which causes a bigger problem to be revealed.





	Caught

Tony and Bruce stared in horror as the beaker filled with a mixture of chemicals began bubbling. The mixture began to overflow from the beaker and drip onto the lab table very quickly. Tony turned to Bruce, and asked quickly, "Is it supposed to do that?"

Bruce slowly turned his head to look at Tony, and then whispered, "Oh no..."

Tony tilted his head in confusion. He hated not knowing something! "Oh no? What is it Bruce!"

"No... Tony quickly, take cover!"

Tony stared at Bruce as if he was out of his mind. "What! Bruce what are you-"

Bruce pushed Tony underneath a table, ignoring Tony's groan of pain. He quickly looked back at the mixture. It went from a clear color to a vibrant purple, and it was overflowing faster, some of it already dripping on the table. He shook his head. This wasn't supposed to happen... He was only supposed to be helping Tony with his chemistry homework...

Tony recovered from his fall and hissed, "Bruce, what is your problem? Why did you just push me-"

It was then that he noticed the mixture was starting to look a little... unusual. Why was it purple? "Bruce, I thought it was supposed to be white. Ugh, I hate chemistry... Why couldn't I take physics..."

"It  _is_ supposed to be white Tony. Or, at least clear. I think maybe we added too much food coloring? But, if I'm not mistaken then it's actually about to explode-"

And explode it did.

Tony and Bruce could only watch in horror as the mixture literally jumped out of the beaker, and splattered everywhere... But that wasn't the worst part. The force of the splash caused some tables and chairs to break, and when Tony opened his eyes, he could see that a whole piece of the wall was gone. 

The two boys stared at the now open space, dumbfounded. And that was when Steve Rogers came running in from the opening. He stared at the two boys for a moment and then whispered, "What in Thor's name..."

Tony blinked out of his stupor and stood up, barely able to without tripping. He looked down at his practically paralyzed science bro, and then glanced at Steve. "We didn't mean for this to happen," he said quickly.

Steve ignored him, calling out, "Guys, they're over here!"

Clint, Natasha, Thor, and Bucky came running, and stared at the open space in shock. "What the hell did they do?" Clint spluttered.

Tony ran over, almost slipping on some of the purple stuff on the floor. He analyzed the damage, and then promptly said, "Howard's gonna kill me."

Steve game him a serious look, and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Not if he doesn't find out."

The whole group stared at him in shock. Steve, basically an angel, was going to lie?  _For Tony?_ Tony blinked at him. "Okay, I thought that this," he motioned to the huge space where the wall was supposed to be, "Definitely would've been the weirdest thing that's happened to me...ever. But what you just said? That takes the cake."

Bucky nodded in agreement. Steve sighed, and grumbled, "You make it sound like I'm some sort of saint."

Clint gave Steve an incredulous look. "Aren't you?"

Steve rolled his eyes, but wisely didn't answer. "Look, I know how your dad is Tony, and nobody should go through that."

Tony suddenly found his shoes very interesting.

"And I'll do anything I can to help you um...  _divert_ the... situation," Steve finished.

By now, Bruce had broken out of his stupor and was also staring at Steve in shock. "Are you high? Or are weird things just happening today?"

Everyone except Steve burst into laughter at Bruce's statement. Steve only shook his head. "Okay then. Guess I'll just go tell Principal Fury that he's gonna need to buy a new wall-"

"No! No Bruce is just kidding, Steve!" Tony said quickly.

Steve chuckled. "I know. I was also kidding about telling Principal Fury. He won't find out-"

"Too late for that."

The whole group quickly turned in horror to see Principal Fury glaring at them with a look of what Tony could only describe as... pure anger. 

"My office, NOW," The man snapped.

Oh they were in for it now.

* * *

 The group sat in front of the irate principal, as he ranted about all the punishments he had in store for them. Tony rolled his eyes. He couldn't wait.

"NOW, I WANT TO KNOW WHO MADE MY WALL DISAPPEAR!" The principal yelled.

Steve, Clint, Nat, Bucky, and Thor discreetly looked at Tony and Bruce from the corner of their eyes. Principal Fury noticed. "Oh, so it was our two scientists here, huh?"

Bruce rubbed his arm, looking away, and Tony glared down at his lap. Fury continued to speak. "I want to know, what in Odin's name, made you think it was a good idea to create a mixture, that you KNEW would explode, in the goddamn lab!"

Tony raised his hand and yelled out, "Objection, sir! We didn't know it would explode."

Fury grit his teeth angrily. "You're expecting me to believe that both of you, the smartest kids in this school, didn't know that it would explode?"

Tony nodded. "Yep. Bruce was just help- I mean assisting me with my chemistry homework."

Bruce gave Tony a side-eyed glance, but said nothing. Fury tilted his head, considering this. "Then why did it explode?"

 Tony shrugged. Fury glared. "I need an answer, Stark. Unless Banner would like to speak? He's been awfully quiet."

Bruce nervously bit his lip. "Uh, well, we didn't...  I guess we made a mistake or something-"

Fury stared at the both of them for a long moment and then turned to the rest of the group. "Get out."

Steve, Clint, Nat, Bucky, and Thor stared at him confused. "What?" Clint asked.

"I want to speak to these two, so get out. You have a week's detention for being accomplices-"

"What!" Bucky snapped.

"That is not fair, Mr. Fury!" Thor yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Fury snapped. "You fools should have reported these two to me. So for that, you're being punished!"

Natasha grit her teeth. "But sir-"

"NO BUTS. GET OUT!"

The five of them left the room, fuming. Principal Fury closed the door and then turned to the two science bros. "Both of you are suspended. I'm calling BOTH your parents to see what they think about this!"

Bruce gave Tony a panicked look. Tony returned it. Their parents aren't like other parents... Howard is a total ass. He never cared about Tony and practically forgot about him until he did something that Howard thought would 'ruin the company'. This definitely counted as one of those things. Tony shivered as he imagined Howard yelling at him, saying how much of a disappointment he was. And Maria's disappointed look. That killed him every time. Tony couldn't stand the verbal abuse.

Bruce's parents were a bit different. Brian definitely hated Bruce as much as Howard hated Tony, he just showed it more. Brian would probably beat Bruce bloody... And then he'd beat Bruce's mom too. He'd say it's her fault for not teaching Bruce correctly. Bruce shivered at the thought. The physical abuse was becoming too much.

Fury noticed that the two boys didn't respond. He started punching in Howard's number. "W-wait!" Tony shouted.

Fury raised a brow, but stopped typing on the phone. He stared at Tony expectantly. Tony sighed. "Can you... not call our parents?"

Fury almost laughed. "What Stark? Don't want Howard to know his son is a troublemaker? Don't worry, I'm sure he already knows," Fury snapped, continuing to type Howard's number. But he was shocked when he saw Tony shaking. And Bruce looked a little pale, too. He cautiously stopped typing. Tony was looking down at his lap again, but Fury couldn't get a good look at his face. The brunette was tightly holding onto the arms of the chairs, so much that his knuckles were becoming white. Fury observed Bruce too. Bruce's face had become pale, and he was breathing a bit heavily. His eyes showed panic, and they were dilated. 

Why were they so panicked? "You okay, boys?" Fury asked, slowly.

Tony looked up, and Fury was shocked to see tears in the boy's eyes. Bruce said quietly, "Please... don't call them. We'll do anything just please..."

Fury narrowed his eyes. "Why? You need to learn not to do things like this-"

"He won't forgive me this time..." Tony whispered.

Fury stared at him confused. "What?"

"This is it... this is it... Oh god..." Tony was shaking violently now, his breaths coming out ragged. Fury's eyes widened as he noticed the signs of the panic attack.

Fury grabbed the shaking boy and whispered comforting words in his ear. Tony seemed to calm down, but he was still shaking a bit. Fury then turned to Bruce. Bruce's eyes were tinted a bit green, but otherwise, he didn't appear to have any signs of a panic attack. Good... Fury let go of Tony quickly, and backed away. Something was seriously wrong. And that's when he figured it out. But he wanted to make sure. He hoped he was wrong...

"Bruce, why don't you want me to call your parents?" He asked cautiously.

The boy gasped a little, and he gave Fury a panicked look. That only confirmed it. "I don't.. I- He-"

Bruce burst into tear, the sobs wracking through his body. Tony gave his science bro a wary look, but seemed to be in a daze, because he didn't do anything else. "He's gonna hurt me! I just want it to stop! Then he'll hurt her!" Bruce sobbed.

"I just want it to stop... I just want it to stop!" Bruce sobbed louder.

Fury gave him a solemn look. Tony was looking at Fury's phone, his eyes wet, and his face pale. Fury shook his head. How did he miss this? The two boys were obviously being abused. And if he was right, then it was only getting worse. He stared at the sobbing Bruce Banner and the panicked, depressed looking Tony Stark. Fury cursed their fathers. He looked back to the phone. He wasn't going to let this slide. He started punching in Howard's number again, but for a completely different reason. He had a phone call to make.

* * *

Howard Stark was wary when he saw that Nick Fury was calling him. Did his disappointment of a son get in trouble again? He answered the call with growing anger.

* * *

Brian Banner was annoyed when he saw that Nick Fury was calling him. Did that boy get in trouble again? He answered the call with growing anger.

* * *

Both fathers ended the call, but instead of anger, they felt fear. And when they heard police sirens outside of their houses, and their panicked wives asking them 'Why are the police outside? What did you do?' they knew that the inevitable was coming. Their sons had told someone. And that someone had been Nick Fury. They had been caught.


End file.
